


The Graveyard Shift

by VoidAndroid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny asks Dean to meet him in the only place he doesn't feel tempted to feed: a graveyard.  But he needs touch, and so does Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Shift

The black Impala ambled its way along the old dirt road, tiny rocks crackling under its weight when it parked before an abandoned graveyard. The dead there were either nondescript or had been forgotten long ago. Its iron gates were open and one was falling off the hinges, choked in ivy and brambles. Beyond its ruined entrance was a desolate array of weathered headstones that weren't legible enough to search even if someone hoped to find an ancestor's remains. Others were only marked with decaying crosses, infants during cruel times. 

Dean shut off the engine and placed his keys in the pocket of his leather jacket. It had been some time since he'd visited a graveyard, he and Sam always seeming to have bigger fish to fry these days. He went to the trunk and drew out his trusty machete. The blade was worn and no longer glimmered when it was struck by moonlight, but he hid it in his jacket, feeling much more comfortable when equipped.

"Why would he want to meet in this hell hole?" Dean mused out loud as he stepped over a small fallen tree that blocked the entrance. He scanned the darkness with well trained eyes, stepping lightly and carefully.

"Hey Dean.” 

Dean was sure he would have recognized that smooth Southern accent anywhere. The vampire was standing on the west side of the graveyard, looking clean and crisp with his facial hair well trimmed. He wore a long, heavy coat and the usual hat. From beneath the shadows on his face, steel blue eyes glinted faintly, giving Dean a quick perusal. 

“Benny,” Dean greeted with a smile and the two embraced briefly. “What are we doing here?”

The vampire leaned away from the warmth and vitality that was Dean Winchester and shrugged slowly. “No blood here, just the dead and the dark. It’s relaxin’, y’know?”

“Yeah I guess.” Dean understood that Benny needed blood to survive, had even felt the blood lust himself at one point thanks to no-soul-Sam, but he couldn’t imagine what it was like to live with it every day. To wake up wanting it, smelling it on every human one came into contact with, going to bed craving it. “You all right man? Haven’t gone Nosferatu on me?”

Benny’s gaze flicked to Dean’s left side, knowing he had a blade stashed there, easily pulled out with a quick movement of his right hand if the situation rose. “Naw brotha, no need to worry yourself about that. I ain’t eaten nobody.” His smile was weak, watered down with guilt. “But I need somethin’ Dean. I gotta touch somethin’.”

“What do you want? You know I’ll do what I can. Except of course for the biting. You bite, I kill you without a second thought.”

“I know,” Benny reassured him. “I don’t mean to bite you Dean.”

Dean stared at the vampire for several seconds. “I thought we were done with this. After Purgatory we just didn’t mention it again.”

“I know, you’re Cas’ boy.” He grasped Dean’s hips and pulled him close, feeling the man stiffen cautiously against him. “But what has he done for you lately?”

“That’s none of your damn business.” But Dean couldn’t keep himself from trembling when Benny’s warm breath moved over the sensitive skin of his neck, teasing all the little hairs. It had been since Purgatory, since Benny, when he’d last felt someone else’s touch. Cas was acting too shady and distant and Dean hadn’t even attempted to drag him into bed since his return. 

“I don’t think he’s done anything. I can’t smell him on ya.” 

He didn’t push Benny away as his head told him to, but moved in even closer, thinking with his dick. “Like I said, that’s none of your damn business.” His voice had gone deeper and rough and he knew Benny noticed it. He was sure the vampire also noticed how his pulse had jumped to a swift rhythm. “You don’t bite and you don’t talk about Cas.”

Benny nodded. “Yeah, I got it.” 

Then, because they both knew what that meant, they were kissing. Benny’s soft lips were interrupted by the roughness of his whiskers and Dean pressed in like he needed it, opening his mouth and taking all of he vampire’s tongue while nuzzling against his short-cropped beard. His tongue slid across smooth teeth, human teeth for the moment, and Benny growled from low in his throat, a predator-like rumble that reminded Dean of what he was beneath his gentle demeanor. Benny was inhuman, primal, alien, but he was also familiar and Dean trusted him with his life. 

“Benny,” Dean gasped as their kiss was broken and Benny’s mouth moved down his neck, knowing how Dean liked that. The warm, damp suction of Benny against the racing pulse in his throat made Dean close his eyes and cling to him as they stood together in the quiet graveyard. His fingers climbed up the back of the vampire’s head, through his short fuzz of hair, and he knocked off his hat intentionally so he could press him in more.

“You sure tempt me Dean,” Benny accused in a violent whisper againt Dean’s neck. “Wantin’ me to suck but not bite or drink. You’re torture.”

“You’re lucky I let you do anything.” It may have sounded like a rude thing to say, but it was truth, and Dean wasn’t one to sugar coat a situation. “So are you gonna take care of me like you did in Purgatory? Or you just want to make out?”

“Oh I’ll take care of you brotha. Don’t worry yourself.” Benny slid his palm down to the groin of Dean's jeans and rubbed him in strong up and down motions, teasing him through the thick fabric, getting a good feel of his hard cock and noticing how it pulsed with need against his touch. "You ain't had none in a while," he observed.

"Benny-" he began angrily.

"I didn't mean nothin' by it Dean. Just hush your mouth." He smiled when Dean immediately went quiet, scowling down at him as he unbuttoned Dean's plaid shirt, kissing at smooth tanned flesh as inches of skin were exposed. He noticed how clean Dean was, how he smelled of soap and detergent. The hunter had expected this. Benny chuckled to himself and opened the shirt, sliding both that and Dean's jacket off and draping them over a large nearby tombstone that retained most of his rectangular shape. 

Benny thought in passing, _I should have built a fire_ , because Dean was suddenly shivering in the chill, and all that skin he'd just revealed to the moonlight would have looked beautiful in a flickering orange glow. He had always thought Dean was prettier than a man should be allowed. When he had first found him in Purgatory, he'd wanted him, and not just because he was the first meat bag filled with glorious blood that he'd seen in decades, but because he was so damn good looking. And when he killed... Benny groaned, kissing at Dean's belly now, and he knelt before the man, unbuckling his belt with the faint sound of jingling metal. 

Dean had done this with Benny many times, but this was somehow different. Before, it had been about companionship, finding something in common with the vampire that didn't involve mass slaughter. In Purgatory Dean had needed it, starved of another's touch and understanding, abandoned by Cas and desperate for someone, anyone, anything to be near. Now that Dean had access to fuck pretty much whomever he pleased, he was still here with Benny, out in the open dark with the dead surrounding them. Just like old times. Good times. 

His hand fell to the back of Benny's head, soft hair against his palm, fingers curving against the vampire's skull and drawing him in. When the warmth of Benny's tongue met him where his desires pooled, Dean shuddered helplessly, just as he had their first time, as desperate now as he had been then. Perhaps he wanted it even more now that Cas was available but so far away. Benny's tongue licked a warm streak along the underside of his cock and Dean decided he would stop thinking about Cas and indulge himself in Benny. Benny looked up at him, his blue eyes knowing underneath the haze of lust. Then he was sucking, his hands moving up Dean's toned thighs and resting against his rear, grasping at the cheeks of his ass and squeezing as Dean slowly pumped in and out of his mouth. Benny took it all without hesitation or any signs of discomfort. His tightly sealed lips slid from the fleshy crown and down to the hard base as he let Dean fuck his mouth as he pleased.

Benny leaned back and stared up at Dean as he released him, licking the human taste of precome from his red lips. Desire was strong in him now, and he could feel his teeth wanting release, almost vibrating from in his skull. He closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Dean's navel. Gathering his self control before he moved on, he fisted Dean's cock and kissed at his thighs, willing away his need to bite, drain, to sustain himself. 

"You okay Benny?" Dean asked, his voice breathless and suspicious at the same time. He sensed the change in the vampire, saw the feral need in his eyes when they looked up at him. 

"I'm good," he assured Dean. "Just been so long. No killing, no sex, no nothin'. And damned if you're not the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Dean grinned as Benny got back on his feet before him and they were eye to eye once again. "Well, if you aren't the flatterer. Didn't take you for a gentleman." 

"This ain't Purgatory, Dean. I'm gonna fuck you slow." He watched as a bemused expression slid over Dean's face. 

"We're not lovers. Let's just get it over with." 

Benny shrugged, pretending Dean was right. He gestured with a nod to the tombstone and Dean instantly obeyed, turning away from Benny and placing his hands on it, bending slightly. Benny was sure he'd never seen anything more attractive than Dean submitting to him, Dean's body sleek and sun kissed and taught with muscle. He was a deadly hunter but he was human, and he was giving in to his carnal needs, pheromones a delicious scent which leaked from every pore. Benny closed in behind him and he felt Dean tense as he pressed his groin to him. 

Dean let a low moan slither out of him as Benny's large, strong hand rested on his hip, the other unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly so he could push his cock against Dean's ass. Dean heard the pop of a cap, then the slightly warm drizzle of lube that had adjusted to Benny's body temperature inside his pocket. Dean's body was sizzling with anticipation. He could feel it building in him, curling in his gut. He no longer felt the cool autumn air as the rush of his heart and heat of desire left his body temperature soaring. When Benny finally pushed a finger into him, Dean hissed out a few choice words and bowed his head, biting his lip to keep himself grounded. 

Benny could tell how much Dean needed this by the way he gave himself so quickly. There had been no argument, no fighting, no hesitation. As he slid his finger deep into the slick, silky heat, he stroked the small of Dean's back with his other hand, just at the base of his spine and above the tempting curves of his perfect ass. He added another finger once Dean felt loose enough and watched as the man tightly gripped the tombstone which was covered by his leather jacket, knuckles white. Benny leaned over him and kissed between his shoulderblades as he fucked his fingers into him. They glided past the obstinate muscles at his entrance and pushed deep within, their tips rubbing at soft smooth walls. Dean was tight and Benny knew for a fact that he hadn't been fucked in much too long. 

As wonderful as Dean felt surrounding his fingers as they teased, Benny was just as desperate. It had been just as long for him. He pulled them out and once again took Dean's hip in his now slippery hand, the other going to his left shoulder to keep him still as he pushed the large head of his cock into him. Dean arched his back and groaned loudly, his sounds mixed with the song of crickets. Benny couldn't help but let out a grunt of his own and he thrust into him harder than he'd intended, all the way to the base so he could feel the cheeks of Dean's ass against him. 

"Oh _fuck_ , Benny," Dean moaned, apparently ignoring his pain. 

Benny didn't need to be told what to do. He gripped Dean's shoulder and hip and started a steady, medium pace. He was submerged in Dean's body and his thick cock was pushing him open as Dean swallowed it up. Dean was rocking back against him as he rushed forward, their bodies meeting and bouncing again and again. Benny had only begun to thrust faster when Dean suddenly stopped him.

"Stop," he gasped, shaking. "Stop."

The vampire pulled out immediately. "Wha-"

Dean turned and grabbed Benny by the lapel of his heavy coat. He forced him forward for a crushing kiss and sat back against the tombstone. "Like this," he breathed against Benny's mouth. 

"I can live with that," Benny agreed, spooning Dean's face in his hands and kissing him deeply before hurriedly taking the lube out of his pocket and getting himself slicked up a little better. 

Dean feverishly removed Benny's clothes. He wanted skin to skin, mouth to mouth as Benny fucked him. His green eyes looked into smoky blue as Benny leaned over him where he sat on his jacket and now that he was thoroughly undressed, one of Benny's arms went around Dean's waist to help hold him up, his other against the man's hip, and he thrust into him once again. Dean let his head hang back and the vampire's mouth went to his throat, kissing viciously, sucking bruises as the wide girth of his cock stretched him open again, filling him until Dean could swear he felt it in his stomach. Dean locked his legs around Benny's hips and he groaned at the feel of muscles rippling against them when he pressed them in close. 

"Harder," Dean demanded, lifting his head and licking at Benny's mouth. 

Benny nodded and fucked him harder. He suddenly pushed Dean's head into his shoulder, not wanting him to see how his fangs slid quickly from his gums. Dean was warm and pulsing inside, his skin salty with sweat and his smell was delicious in ways a human could never comprehend. Hormones, perspiration, sex. It all had Benny dizzy with his need to take what he really wanted. 

"Dean," he growled, pumping into him faster, even harder, needing release before he felt consumed. 

Dean's lips touched Benny's ear. "It's okay," he soothed, then cried out softly. "I trust you Benny. I trust you."

Seconds later Benny was emptying himself inside of Dean. Dean reached down to stroke himself to completion and Benny hissed at the feel of of Dean's body shuddering and shaking, the sounds of his moans shattering the stillness of the night, the channel he filled with come now squeezing around him and wringing him of his last drops. 

"Aw fuck," Dean cursed, letting out a sharp sound every time Benny gave him a fast, deep thrust and grind of hips. He spilled between them, shots of his come slicking the area where their bellies rubbed. 

Benny gasped against Dean's neck, fangs finally retracting as the climax subsided into a dull, throbbing pleasure. He shakily pulled away from him, but Dean was kissing him again, his mouth full of Dean's tongue. Maybe Dean had needed this even more than he had himself. 

"Thanks Dean. I needed that," Benny said as he leaned his forehead against the hunter's.

Dean groaned as Benny pulled out of him. "Yeah. Me too," he admitted. "Are we done here?"

Benny watched as Dean shrugged him off and started putting his clothes back on. It was over that quickly. One moment Dean was clinging to him, kissing him, and singing his name. The next he was cold and distant. 

"Yeah, I guess we are." Benny looked around for his own puddle of clothing and got himself dressed. 

"Good. I have things to do, places to be." He looked at Benny and walked over to him, giving him a hug that felt more like an act of charity than honest warmth. "If you're good, I'll be heading out." 

Benny pressed his teeth together and nodded. "Yeah, get on out of here. I'm good. Be seeing you later."

Dean smiled and waved with one flick of his hand, then he was gone.


End file.
